mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dirt on Kaz
The Dirt on Kaz & Skylar is the 19th episode in Season 2 of Mighty Med. This episode aired on August 19, 2015. Plot Kaz and Skylar search for the all-powerful Arcturion. Meanwhile, Oliver recruits an unlikely candidate in the form of Megahertz in order to protect him from the minions of Mr. Terror. Cast Main Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Augie Isaac as Gus Superheroes * Carly Hollas as Solar Flare II * Unknown as Rewind Villains * James Ryen as Megahertz * John J. Joseph as Mort Guest Cast * Matthew Jeager as Alien Hologram Absent * Devan Leos as Alan Diaz Trivia * It was mentioned that Murder Face had invented the villain social media website called "Murder Face Space" and that Megahertz was jealous. * This is the second episode where Kaz and Skylar try to solve something together and have their own mission. * This is the third episode to have Kaz's name in the title, the others being All That Kaz and Copy Kaz. Plus, this is the first (and only) episode to have Skylar's first name in the title. * Bobcat is a brand of construction vehicles, as Gus referred to the skid loader he used as a Bobcat. *Megahertz tricked Oliver into thinking that he had turned to the good side. **He may have actually wanted to go good, but when he spotted the Arcturion at the end, he automatically went evil again due to the pull of its power. **Megahertz got sent back to Mighty Max. *Megahertz protected Oliver from Mort despite him still being a villain. * In the end of the episode, Gus unknowingly leaves with Kaz's backpack, which holds the Arcturion. * Mort has seen Oliver and knows he's Quimby Fletcher. He could tell Mr. Terror, thus informing Bridget that her son is Quimby Fletcher. (That is, IF he has evidence it's Oliver. He hadn't taken a picture, but you never know what other pieces of evidence he may or may not have). For instance, he knows they're looking for the Arcturion, and that they go to Logan High. However, Bridget still would not know, because Mort cannot come to her empty-handed. *Alan was absent in this episode. * Jake Short said this is his favorite episode. * The name "Quimby Fletcher" is a reference to Jake Short's previous role as "Fletcher Quimby" in A.N.T. Farm. * During the episode, Gus mentions that the construction hole "Came outta nowhere". This could possibly be a reference to the #RKOOuttaNowhere meme. Reception * This is the lowest rated episode of Mighty Med, with an IMDb score of 6.4/10. Gallery Userbox Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes that have aired in 2015 Category:Episodes that premiered in August Category:Storyline episodes Category:Arcturion Arc Category:Series Finale Arc Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes without Horace Category:Episodes without Alan Category:Episodes with Megahertz Category:Episodes with Mort Category:Episodes with Rewind Category:Episodes with Solar Flare II